Corky Sherwood
Corky Sherwood, also briefly known as Corky Sherwood-Forrest and Corky Sherwood-Silverberg (The latter of which was retconned in season eleven), was a former beauty pageant winner"It was kind of like that time when I became Miss America." (Corky, Respect 1:7) and journalist."Murphy, we both know she needs seasoning as a reporter. We can’t have her asking the Secretary of State where he learned shorthand anymore!" (Miles, Devil With a Blue Dress On 3:5) She was best known for being a reporter and host on the news shows FYI and Murphy in the Morning.(Script not yet formatted, S11E1 "Fake News") Early Life Corky was born in the fictional town of Neebo, Louisiana. She revealed to Miles Silverberg that as a child, she had envisioned marrying a "Baptist car salesman" when she grew up, indicating she was raised as a Baptist.(No script available, S8E5 "Sex or Death") Corky was the captain of her high school's cheer squad, and almost burnt down her hometown during a parade while tossing a flaming baton.(Script not available, S6E22 "Tip of the Silverburg") She attended high school with Will Forrest, who she ultimately married and divorced. Adult Life Corky won the 1983 Miss America pageant after originally being the runner-up,"It was so incredible when they announced my name… 'First runner up, Corky Sherwood!'" '(Corky, Respect 1:12-13) as the initial winner was stripped of her title due to engaging in beastiality."'But then, I got that phone call. Oh~, it’s always very sad when Miss America falls from grace. Although when she said she loved animals, no one took her literally! Did I ever tell you what she did the night she-" (Corky, Respect 1:19-22) After her newfound fame, Corky was invited to host FYI while Murphy stayed at the Betty Ford Center for a month, and was asked by future husband Miles Silverberg to stay on the show permanently,"Oh no, definitely not. I’m the one who decided she should join you, Frank and Jim on a permanent basis." (Miles, Respect 4:5) after she received positive responses in the 18-34 female viewer demographic."Women 18 to 34 are writing to her for hairstyling tips!" (Miles, Respect 4:17) Corky expressed interest in becoming a journalist and learning from Murphy, which visibly flattered Murphy."Hi~, I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I just wanted to say, Murphy, what a pleasure it is to meet you, and tell you myself, that I will be honored to be sitting beside you every Wednesday night! And if I can be even one tenth the journalist you are, I have reached my goal! Because you, Murphy, are the best!" (Corky, Respect 4:11-12) She revealed to Murphy Brown that she was a Christian and attended church weekly.(Script not yet formatted, S11E13 "Happy New Year") Corky was fond of animals, and as of 2018, had three cats and one dog.(Script not yet formatted, S11E11 "The Wheels on the Dog Go Round and Round") She originally had one cat, Mr. Puffy.(Script not yet available and may not be first instance of information, S3E22 "Corky's Place") Personality Corky was originally a victim of the “dumb blonde” trope; for example, she was unable to pronounce the word “Shi’ite,""Oh! Miles, how do you pronounce this word? "'Shiite.'" (Corky and Miles, Respect 4:14-15) and chimed in with non-sequiturs during conversations she was not invited into. "So, who wants to put a little money down here? I say Murphy comes back a changed woman!" "It was so incredible when they announced my name… 'First runner up, Corky Sherwood!'" "Murphy will never change. Once a pain in the butt, always a pain in the butt." (Frank, Corky, and Jim, Respect 1:10-14) However, the fact that she was aware of her inability to pronounce the word "Shi'ite,""Phew! That could’ve been real embarrassing!" (Corky, Respect 4:16) and her use of guilt as a manipulation tactic to steal back her story from Murphy''"You know, a lot of things went through my head in the last 56 minutes. But, the same thought kept coming back to me; you saw your brass ring and you went for it. It took a lot of chutzpah! I have to respect a person for that." (Murphy, Devil With a Blue Dress On 9:7-9)'' in the episode Devil With a Blue Dress On logically indicates that Corky was smarter than she seemed. This became more apparent in later seasons when Corky became a respected journalist who received confidential tips''(Script not yet available and may not be first instance of information, S8E5 "Sex or Death")'' and was able to clap back at her coworkers competently.(Script not yet available and may not be first instance of information, S9E4 "Son of Dottie") Mentioned Reports * "The Darker Side of Liposuction""For your information tonight, Frank Fontana exposes new chemical dumping in the Niagara River, while Corky Sherwood reports on the darker side of liposuction!" (Jim, Respect 8:39) Trivia References Category:People